


That's Golden Magic.

by SmallDickSteveRogers



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Art, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, boromir has no shirt boromir needs no shirt, but he is in love, magic healing nipples, that's golden magic, this is the worst thing i've ever made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDickSteveRogers/pseuds/SmallDickSteveRogers
Summary: Aragorn resurrects Boromir with his healing nipples. That's golden magic.





	That's Golden Magic.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnionRingKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnionRingKnight/gifts).




End file.
